tough decisions
by Edmondslver15
Summary: same story, but improved! this story is back and better than ever! story 'bout the teens and what happens when a new hot guy come into town. which relationships will be tested? who will be jealous? who gets into fights? plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a Fanfic about all of the teens and what happens when a new hot guy comes into town and changes their lives completely. Whose heart will be broken? Which relationships will change? Who will fall in love? Who will be jealous? Who will get into fights? To find out read on!

Hey! For those of you that don't know me, this isn't my first fanfic. I had 2 other stories: Things Change and Things Change 2. Well someone said that there was something wrong with my story and got it kicked off. Anyway, I didn't feel like redoing them so I had a new idea and I'm back for another One Tree Hill fanfic!

Okay, here's what's going on. For the couples of this story we have Brucas and Naley. For single people, that are included, we have Peyton, Skills, Anna, and Tim. Okay, here we go. Oh and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Although I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray!

The alarmed buzzed echoing through the silent house, as a hand snuck out from under the covers, pressing the snooze button and retreating back under the cover. It was 5:30 a.m. Monday morning, and Lucas finally got up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock which he pushed off the desk. He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes as he slowly walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later the shower started so Karen got up and made him breakfast. At 5:50 Lucas heard a banging sound on the door. Knowing who it was he answered the door and Nathan was standing there impatiently.

"You ready?" Nathan asked. "One second." Lucas replied as he grabbed a sweatshirt. "I'll be back soon." Lucas shouted to his mom as he walked out the door.

When they returned, they ran inside and went to Lucas's room to hurry up and change shirts. When they opened the door Brooke was sitting on Lucas's bed waiting for him to return. "I need a ride to school." Brooke said trying to sound helpless. "Okay. Give us a minute to change." Lucas said as he walked over to his dresser to pick out shirts. Nathan was done before Lucas was and when Lucas took off his shirt a nice, built body was revealed. Brooke leaned back a little and Nathan noticed. Nathan just shook his head.

The three arrived at Tree Hill High in Lucas's car just 2 minutes before the bell rung. As soon as Haley saw his car pull up she walked over with her arms crossed and asked Nathan in a worried voice, "Where were you?"

"Me and Lucas went for a run before school." Nathan replied. She sighed, "Well, next time leave a note or something, I was worried." Haley said uncrossing her arms and leaning in for a little kiss.

The loud ring of the bell at Tree Hill High made everyone scurry to their class. Peyton, Haley and Brooke all had their first class together. The room had five big, square tables where four people could sit at one. This was an art class and the tables were set up where two tables were in one row, one table in the middle of the second row, and two tables in the third row. Every table had four people to it except the one where Peyton, Haley, and Brooke sat. They were lucky enough to get a table together just the three of them. Well, until now.

I know that chapter was short but they'll get longer. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two I hope you like it!

The door opened slowly as a new guy walked in. He had a notebook and a pencil in his left hand. He was tall, about 62, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a good, built, athletic body. He was wearing white and blue Etnies, low pants, and an American Eagle shirt, which had white sleeves with yellow strips in the center, and the rest was brown, except the white lettering across the chest which spelt American Eagle.

"I'd give 'em a 7." Brooke said to Haley and Peyton while she was still staring at him.

"Really? I was thinking and 8 in a half to 9." Peyton replied. "You guys are way to harsh he's definitely a 10." Haley said looking at them and then back at him. Both Peyton and Brooke had shocked looks on their face.

"You do realize you're married! Right?" Peyton asked her with an unsure voice. "Yeah," She started, "but just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu." Haley said seriously. Again, both Peyton and Brooke had shocked looks on their face.

"Haley! What's with you? You're not acting…normal." Brooke said as quietly as possible, which is hard for her. "I can't help it that he's hot!" Haley tried also to say quietly.

"He better have to sit over here, I mean, he is hot!" Brooke said trying to mumble so one else could hear her. "Uh. Brooke? You realize you have a boyfriend, right?" Peyton said for the second time in about two minutes. "Yeah, but I'm with Haley it doesn't mean I can't look at the menu. And boy does he look appetizing." Brooke replied.

"Ahem. Class this is Jesse Miller." The teacher said. Turning to Jesse, "Your seat is over there." She said pointing to the table where Peyton, Brooke, and Haley sit. "Now, where was I ?" The teacher asked herself.

As he walked over the three of them started smiling. When he sat down in the empty chair next to Peyton Brooke said, "Hi, my name is Brooke. This is Haley and Peyton." She said pointing to Haley and Peyton as she said their names.

"Hey." It was silent for a while. No one knew what to say.

"So, what other classes do you have today?" Peyton asked him. "Uh, Chemistry, Seminar, and P.E." he said looking at his schedule. He turned to look at the teacher. Brooke tore out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it that said,

_I hope you have some **chemistry** with him._

She folded it nicely and handed it to Peyton. After Peyton was done reading it she just looked at Brooke and shook her head. Brooke shrugged. Peyton handed her back the note. Brooke started writing something else. She handed it back to Peyton.

_You're the only one here that can have him. Me and Haley are already taken. Besides you have to admit he's hot! _

Peyton had finished reading it when she looked up to find the teacher three feet away from her holding out her hand. Peyton placed the note in her hand hoping she wouldn't read it out loud.

"Since Peyton and Brooke could not wait 'til class was over to share this, how 'bout I read it out loud?" the teacher said.

Everyone sat up and started paying attention now. The teacher read, "I hope you have some **chemistry** with him." She teacher started.

Jesse couldn't help but smile. He rubbed his forehead. Peyton and Brooke felt like idiots.

The teacher looked up at them and continued, "You're the only one here that can have him. Me and Haley are already taken. Besides you have to admit he's hot!" The teacher threw it in the trash and people were laughing.

Jesse didn't turn around for the rest of the class; he thought it would be embarrassing for them.

When lunch came he was lost he didn't know where to sit or who to ask. Then Peyton came by his side and said, "You can sit with us."

"Sorry about earlier Brooke is kinda like that." Jesse replied back, "Its okay."

They walked over to the table and Peyton introduced everyone. "Guys this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Brooke, who you already know, Lucas, Haley, also who you already know, Nathan, Tom, and Skills." Peyton said pointing to them as she went.

"Hi." Jesse said nodding slightly to them. They sat down and started to eat. Then questions started popping up.

"So, Jesse. What do you like to do in your free time?" Lucas asked. "I, uh, like to play basketball, write music, I play the guitar and drums, and I like to sing." Jesse replied hoping to have something in common with some one there.

I know that one wasn't too much longer but they get there. Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Thanks for all of the reviews!

"So what do you have next?" Skills asked. "P.E." Jesse said. "So do we." Tim replied.

"We?" Jesse said. "Yeah, all of us." Haley said.

"They usually try and keep the same classes for the same grades. There are only two classes for ours." Peyton replied.

"And the classes are coed." Brooke said. "Just thought I'd add that in."

"Hey, since you like playing basketball, maybe coach will let you try out." Nathan said. "We'll stay after with you if you want." He said.

Jesse thought about it for a minute. "Yeah. I'll try out." Jesse replied.

"We can probably use you anyway." He paused. "That is, if your good?" Skills finished. "I ain't bad." Jesse said shrugging his left shoulder slightly.

Brooke leaned over to Peyton and Haley leaned in too, "Not cocky? He is like, the ultimate package." Peyton and Haley both laughed.

After school ended the guys stayed after with Jesse to watch him try out.

He ended up making the team.

"Hey, guys! How 'bout a congratulations party for him at my place." Skills said.

"Let me guess why," Lucas paused, "could it be because all of the cheerleaders are there?"

Skills said sarcastically. "Noooo." He paused, "Its cause there's gonna be a clown there."

"Man, I hate clowns." Tim said seriously. Nathan gave him the look where dunce should be across his forehead. Then he and everyone else just shook their head trying not to laugh.

"What?" Tim said. "I really do hate clowns!"

Skills shook his head again. "Come on guys." They all looked at Tim like he was a little kid.

"Is there really gonna be a clown?" Tim asked.

"Tim, There is no clown! Have you ever heard of a thing called sarcasm?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Tim said.

"Tim?" Jesse started. "... Did you even hear the conversation before the word clown?" He asked.

"No, why?" He said. Everyone shook their head.

"I can't help it!" Tim said.

"Help what?" Lucas started. "That you go off in your own little world and only catch a few words in a sentence." He said.

Tim scratched his head, "Hey," Tim said starting to get the picture. "Do think that could be why I'm failing some classes?" Tim asked to himself with a puzzled look on his face.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you make that face… and I've known you for a long time." Nathan paused. "Oh… that must be your thinking face. No, wonder I've never seen it." Nathan said. Everyone started laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Tim said sarcastically.

"Let's get out of here." Skills said.

When they got there they saw through the back glass door the girls in the backyard practicing. "Wanna get the girls soaked?" Skills asked.

"I'm in for it." Nathan said. "Yeah, me too." Tim said.

"Alright let's get ready." Skills said.

The guys started stripping off their clothes, 'til all they were in was they're boxers.

"Ready?" Skills asked. "Yeah." Everyone said.

"Nathan, Lucas, and…" He paused thinking. "Jesse. You three can go at first and then me and Tim will jump in right behind you." Skills said.

"On the count of three." Lucas said. They all started in, "One…two…" the excitement kept rising as they counted. "Three!"

And that's chapter three. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Recap: "One…two…three!"

They started to run and as they got closer to the door Skills opened it up for them. They then all ran out shouting 'cannonball' and jumped in.

Once Skills and Tim heard the girls scream they ran out and jumped in too. When they wiped the water from their eyes they saw that the girls were soaking wet and mad. Then the girls, seeking revenge, jumped in too. Then it turned into a water war between the sexes.

The next thing some people knew, it turned into a romantic war. People started making out, like Lucas and Brooke for example. Other people just started flirting. Jesse went over to Nathan. "Hey, there's a hoop on the other side of the pool. Want to play some one on one?" Jesse asked.

"What, you don't want to kiss?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Just joking." He started, "You're on!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You're so funny." Jesse said exaggerating. Peyton moved her way towards them. "I think I'll watch." She said as they moved to the other side of the pool.

"You can play if you want." Jesse said sort of leading her on. "It's the least I can do for you for being so nice to me on my first day."

Peyton smiled. She thought about it for a minute, knowing that she really wanted to play and be on Jesse's team, but trying not to make it obvious. "Okay." She paused. "I'll play." She said slowly.

"Good." Jesse said. "Now, picked a side." He said looking at her, trying to hint her to be on his team because he was better. Peyton smiled. "I don't care." She said.

Jesse smiled and chuckled. "Yes you do." He said flirting with her.

She thought about it again trying not to make it obvious that she wanted to be on Jesse's team. "Alright. If you want to prove to me that you're better than Nathan, then I guess I'll be on your team." She said looking at Nathan and then at Jesse.

Jesse turned to Nathan smiling. "It don't matter. You're goin' down." Nathan said.

"You better keep that tutor." Jesse replied trying not to laugh.

They started playing and more people kept wanting to join in, so then it turned into two huge teams playing in the whole pool. The three that were the first ones to start it didn't like the fact that people just kept getting in their game but didn't want to be the bad guy of the party.

When Skills' parents came home some people started to leave. Most people were gone when Peyton, Jesse, Nathan, and Lucas started towards the door. But their parents invited them to stay for dinner and they accepted.

The next day at school there was a big announcement at school.

_Announcer: The Big School Dance next Friday has changed; the school board thought it might be fun to have one the dances be a girls ask the guys dance! Good luck ladies! _

"What's the 'Big School Dance'?" Jesse asked. "It's sort of like the prom, except it's in the middle of the school year and you don't dress up as fancy." Lucas said. Jesse nodded.

After the bell rang the new talk of the school was the dance. Everyone was talking about who their taking or who they want to be asked by. At lunch, of course, the whole table was talking about it. Brooke, of course, asked Lucas. Haley asked Nathan and he said yes. A girl that Skills had known for a while asked him and he agreed.

Brooke looked at Peyton, "So, who are you going to ask, Peyton?" Brooke said kind of hinting her to ask Jesse. "I don't know yet, Brooke!" Peyton replied trying to get her to stop.

Jesse walked up to the table. "So, Jesse, been asked to go to the dance by anybody?" Brooke asked.

"Just by a few people I didn't know," Jesse started.

Peyton looked at Brooke, like _I told ya so_. "But I said no." Jesse finished.

Brooke looked at Peyton and lifted her eyebrows. She had a smirk on her face, knowing she was right.

"So, if you don't mind I wanted to know, if you have a girlfriend back in California?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but a few months before I moved she did, but she didn't tell me where. We would still talk and everything and never broke up. I didn't get to tell her we were moving so the people in our house probably keep getting phone calls." Jesse said.

"But I doubt that we'll stay together too long. She's kinda…" He was looking for the right words, "The _'if I see a guy I like better... goodbye' _type."

"So, you gonna try and hook up widt some hunnies, then?" Skills asked.

"If I meet the right one." Jesse said.

In the locker room the guys were away from girls and they had time to chat. "Okay, Jesse, I got a question." Nathan said. "Shoot." Jesse replied taking of his shirt. "If you got to pick your date to the dance, who would it be?" He asked.

Jesse thought about it.

"I don't know." He paused. "I mean, I just got here and I don't really know any of the girls that well… and I don't really plan on be asked either because no one really knows me except the people at lunch…which most of them already have dates." He said putting on his gym shirt.

"Well there's Tim. He hasn't been asked." Lucas said.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Funny." Jesse replied.

"Actually it's not funny. I really haven't been asked." Tim said.

"You know, Anna and Peyton haven't asked anybody." Skills said.

"I hardly know Anna. Peyton I know. I don't know if she likes me but I wouldn't mind if I went with her." He paused because he saw everyone look at him interested. "As friends." He said reassuring them.

"That's cool." Lucas said. They were walking out of the locker room to go stretch when Jesse said, "Don't tell her I said that though, k."

"K." They said.

"Do you guys ever wonder why Lucas and Jesse are so much alike?" Brooke said looking at Jesse and Lucas talking while they were stretching.

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one." Haley said.

"I wonder if Dan's his father." Peyton said jokingly.

"You never know in this town." Brooke said.

The last bell rang and it was finally the weekend and Jesse walked out the doors of the school and heard a voice that sounded familiar, "Jesse, wait up." It was Peyton. He stopped to let her catch up.

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Haley walked out and saw Peyton and Jesse walking and talking. "I hope she's asking him to the dance on Friday." Brooke said. "Me too." said Haley.

"So, I was wondering," Peyton started.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"Yeah, um, do you want to go to the dance, with me, on Friday?" Peyton asked.

Jesse was already smiling. "Yeah. I would love too." He replied.

"Okay. I'll see you on Monday." Peyton said they both started to turn around. When Peyton forgot something. "Oh, Jesse." He turned around.

"Are you going to Lucas's house tomorrow with everyone?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. But only for a few hours because I have to help move my parents in." He replied.

Peyton was confused. "Their not here yet?" She said.

"No, they had to wait to sell the house. But, they didn't want me to miss too much of school so they enrolled me and then went back." Jesse said.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton said.

"Bye." Jesse said softly.

Peyton walked back to where Nathan and the others were. "So…"Brooke said impatiently. Peyton shrugged, "I have a date on Friday." She said calmly even though she was really excited about it. They were all excited for her too, and had a girl moment of screaming slightly.

The next day at Lucas's house they were getting ready to have lunch and everyone was there except the guys. "So, Brooke, you're going to the dance with, Lucas, obviously. And Haley you're going with Nathan. So who are you going with Peyton?" Karen asked.

"Oh, I'm going with a new guy, his name is Jesse." Peyton said. "And the guys were going to get him, but I thought they would be here by now." She added.

"Wait 'til you see him…" Brooke said with enthusiasm. "He…" Karen gave her a look like,_ you're dating my son remember_. "Well, you'll just have to see for yourself." Brooke finished

They heard the door open and they finished setting the table. Lucas showed him around first and then they went into the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Jesse, Jesse, this is my mom, Karen." Lucas said.

"Mrs. Scott." Jesse said putting out his hand to shake her's.

"Actually it's Karen Roe." She said putting her hand in his and shaking it. "Roe." Jesse replied. "Yeah." Karen said back.

"R-O-E?" Jesse asked spelling it out. "Yeah." Karen said.

"That's exactly how you spell my mother's maiden name." Jesse said.

That's it for chapter 3. If you didn't catch on to the end then you should go back to school. Just joking. If you did good for you. Plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Really? What's your mother's name? Maybe I know her." Karen asked. "It's…it was… Grace." Jesse replied.

Karen said slowly in a shocked voice, "I don't believe it." Everyone just looked at Karen.

Karen said confused herself. "You're the nephew she was always talking about." Karen said. She was the only one who wasn't confused.

"I'm the nephew, who was talking about?" Jesse asked.

"Our mother." Karen replied. "Our mother?" Jesse said.

"Wait…you're my aunt?" Jesse asked.

Karen nodded. "Yeah……I am."

"So then were cousins." Lucas said.

"I thought you said you were helping you parent-_s_ move in." Peyton said. "Step-parents." Jesse replied.

"Parent-_s?_" Peyton asked. "What's with your dad?" She asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but, my mom left my dad when I was a baby and she took me with her. Then she remarried, Jeff, my step-dad, and ended up dying a year later. Then my step-dad, Jeff, got remarried. So technically, she's not my step-mom." Jesse explained the best he could. "So, to answer your question, I don't know my dad." Jesse started. "Actually, I never knew either of my parents." He finished.

"I'm sorry." Peyton said. Everyone else was too.

"Do you know my dad?" Jesse asked looking at Karen.

She stood there trying to gather the right words to say. "Your mom dated a lot of guys, and most of them broke her heart, but, yes, I do know your father." Karen said.

"In fact, everyone in here knows your father." Karen said. "Except me." Jesse helped finish. Everyone looked at Karen **so **confused.

"Please don't tell me it's Dan!" Lucas said. Everyone was thinking it.

"No." Everyone sighed.

I know this was a very short chapter, but I did it b/c I want to know who**_ you_** think it is!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap: "Do you know my dad?" Jesse asked looking at Karen.

She stood there trying to gather the right words to say. "Your mom dated a lot of guys, and most of them broke her heart, but, yes, I do know your father." Karen said.

"In fact, everyone in here knows your father." Karen said. "Except me." Jesse helped finish. Everyone looked at Karen **so **confused.

"Please don't tell me it's Dan!" Lucas said. Everyone was thinking it.

"No." Everyone sighed.

"But you're close." Karen said.

Everyone stood there thinking of all the people and the saying _'but you're close.'_ Then it popped into their head.

"Keith?" Lucas asked. Everyone stopped to hear what Karen would say next. The interest grew with every second that went by, and then finally she spoke up.

"Yes." She said quietly and everyone was silent.

There was a song going through Jesse's mind a Randy Travis song. One of the verses went.

_If you never knew daddy, like I never knew mine, it seems like everybody knows your father best…_

Over and over that part just kept going through his head. Then he finally said, "Who's Keith?"

"Dan's brother. The nice one." Haley said. Everyone laughed.

"Um, I, uh, I…got to go." Jesse said as he started to walk towards the door. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Karen replied back.

"It probably feels weird, that everyone one of us knows Keith really well and he doesn't." Haley said.

"Probably." Peyton replied.

_Later on at Jesse's house:_

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Jeff started. "You've hardly touched your food." He finished.

Jesse put down his fork and looked up at him. "Why, out of all the places in the U.S, would you pick this state and town to move to?" He asked irritably.

He shrugged, "They have good jobs here."

"You knew that my real dad was here." Jesse said.

It was silent he just kept eating his food, without looking at him. Jesse got madder the more he didn't talk.

"Didn't you!" Jesse yelled at his father.

"Jesse," His step-mom started when Jesse cut her off. "You stay out of this! You never even wanted anything to do with me!" Jesse was almost to his feet now.

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that! Ok? Yes, I did know that your real father was here." Jeff finally stood up and said.

"How lon…" Jesse started to say when he finally calmed down he said, "How long have you known, that he's been here?" he tried to say as calmly as possible.

His step-dad was silent. Jesse kept a mad stare on him; he knew that he had known for a long time. Jeff couldn't look at Jesse.

Jesse finally got tired of just standing there. He pushed in his chair intensely; his step-dad finally looked up. Jesse shook his head and walked out of the room and down stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The next day Jesse walked into Karen's café and sat down in a booth. He put his elbows on the cold table and as his head went down he ran his fingers through his hair. He was still sitting like when Peyton came and sat on the other side in the booth.

"How you doing?" She asked looking him sympathetically.

He shook his head, and then looked up. "I used to ask him everyday who my real dad was and where he was." He started calmly. "And he lied to me!" he said now his voice raising.

"I know it's not the first thing he's lied to me about, but, I mean, this is a big deal!" he rubbed his forehead. Peyton sat there quiet; she could see the pain he was going through.

"I never got to know either of them," Jesse started, talking to himself, "it never felt like he really wanted me anyway, and losing on parent was bad enough, why would he keep me away from my only real family left?"

Peyton could tell he had thought about this already. She felt really bad for him, but she didn't know what to say.

"Come with me." Peyton said sliding out of the booth. "What?" Jesse asked looking up at her. "Come on." This time she grabbed his wrist and helped him out of the booth and they got in the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked. "You'll see.' Peyton replied.

They pulled into a neighborhood and into a driveway. "Where are we at?" Jesse asked.

"My place." Peyton replied. "What are we doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I'm going to show you around town. But we're starting with my house." She said getting out of the car.

Jesse unbuckled and got out. He looked at her confused.

"Why are we starting at your house?" He asked. "Well, I need to change, actually. That's why." Peyton replied.

She unlocked the door and they walked in. "Feel free to look around. I'll be right back." Peyton said. Jesse nodded. Then she turned around and ran up the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around it was really nice in there. He found his way to the living room and went towards the fire place. There were a lot of pictures up there.

The first one he looked at was one of when Peyton was younger. There was snow on the ground and she was getting ready to go down a hill on a bobsled. She was wearing a lot of clothes and they were all different colors. Jesse smiled and went on.

The next one was a school picture, he wasn't sure what year but his guess was about 3rd grade. She had a lot of curls like the ones she has now, and there was a big smile on her face. Jesse laughed a little.

He kept going and the pictures of her and other people got older and older. One thing he did notice is most of them were her and her dad. Not a lot of her mom, and the ones that had her mom didn't have her in it. Then the last picture he came to was her and Jake and Jenny. He picked this one up and took a closer look.

Peyton came down the steps and saw him looking at it.

"That's Jake and Jenny." She said putting in her last earring. Jesse turned around fast, not expecting her to be there. "Sorry." She said laughing a little. Jesse kept staring at the picture.

"What?" Peyton asked worried. "Nothing." Jesse said looking at it still while he put it back. He turned around and looked Peyton up and down to see what she had changed. He stared and snapped out of it when Peyton said,

"What?"

Jesse shook his head. "No tell me. What?" Peyton asked again.

Jesse shrugged, "You look good. That's all."

"Thanks." Peyton said back trying not to flirt too much. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Jesse started. "Do I get a tour of the rest of the house?" He asked, just trying to break the silence.

"Actually, we'll have to do it later. Um, see I kinda have this club called, Tric, and don't have anyone to perform tonight." Peyton said looking at Jesse. Jesse smiled.

That's it for chapter 6. hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Recap: …Um, see I kinda have this club called, Tric, and don't have anyone to perform tonight." Peyton said looking at Jesse. Jesse smiled.

"When you first got here you said you liked to play the guitar and sing, so I thought," she was cut off by him. "Wait, you want _me _to play at the club?" Jesse asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you would." Peyton said. "A lot of people from school go there, you could end up meeting a lot of people." Peyton said trying to convince him to go.

Jesse smiled and laughed a little, "You don't have to bribe me, Peyton, of course I'll do it." He said shaking his head.

"Thank you, so much." Peyton said appreciatively.

"Well, um, I need go to my house so I can change." Jesse said.

"Okay." Peyton said.

They pulled up into the driveway and when they stepped out of the car, Jeff walked out of the house. No one said anything. Jesse started towards the door and Peyton followed right behind him.

When they about ten feet from Jesse knew he wouldn't be able to get by.

"Don't be rude," Jeff said stopping him. "Introduce me to your _friend_." He said demandingly. Also making sure that the word _'friend'_ was exaggerated.

Jesse sighed heavily, "Jeff," he started trying to mock him in making sure he exaggerated his name, "this is Peyton, Peyton, this is Jeff." He said quickly, and then started again towards the door. Peyton, again, followed and said as she started, "It was nice to meet you."

When they got inside Jesse said, "You shouldn't have said anything at the end." Peyton asked, "Why?" Jesse replied, "Because it will make him think and then he'll start talking bad about you. But it's probably my fault I should have warned you. God, what I'd give to get out of here."

"I can see you and him get along well." Peyton said sarcastically. "Yeah, well. If you knew him better you would understand." Jesse said walking towards the steps that led to the basement.

"You live downstairs?" Peyton asked. "Yep." Jesse started. "It's quieter."

"From what?" Peyton said.

"The yelling." Jesse said, opening the door.

They went inside and it was pretty dark, there were no windows, but plenty of lights. He turned them on and the room was revealed. It was pretty big. The walls were a dark blue and the ceiling was black.

His bed was unmade and in the back corner. There was a computer next to the door that has music notes all the way down the screen. The guitar was next to it and hooked up to the computer.

There was a drum set across the room from the computer that also had a wire running under the rug to the computer. Peyton took a look at the notes and they were really close together and a lot of them.

"Is all of that you playing?" She asked looking at it impressed.

"Yeah. It's usually like that when I get mad." Jesse said. Peyton smiled and laughed a little.

A couple of feet away from the computer was a 22 ½ inch, flat screen TV. Below it was a PS2 and XBOX. Peyton looked at all the stuff and Jesse saw her.

"They're rich." He said walking towards his dresser in the right back corner. There were a lot of things on the walls, posters of bands, sports jerseys, a few pictures, and a shelf full of trophies. Peyton went to look at them. There were a couple for baseball, basketball, a few swimming, and some medals from cross country.

"So do you want me to play a few songs, or the whole night, or what?" Jesse asked, taking off his shirt. Peyton turned and just looked at Jesse. She didn't say anything and realized that she was staring.

"Yeah that's fine." She said and as soon as it came out she felt like an idiot. "I mean whatever you feel like doing." She hoped that he wouldn't have caught that but she knew that he did when he was holding himself back from laughing and turned around to grab a shirt. Peyton hit her forehead.

"So, what time do I need to be there?" Jesse asked. "Well, it opens at 7:30. But I actually could use a little more help setting up. So you think you could be at my place at," She paused thinking, "6?" she asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Jesse said. "You want a ride to school?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Peyton replied.

After school Jesse and Peyton went back to his house. In the car behind them were Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley. When they all got out Jesse said, "If you see anybody inside, I wouldn't talk to them, because later on I'll have to hear everything they hate about you. That's just the type of people they are."

They went inside and got to the basement without running into anyone. When they walked downstairs everyone was impressed by his room. Then he heard open the door to get downstairs "Great." He said in a low voice even though everyone heard him.

The footsteps weren't loud at all. And they couldn't tell how far away they were. Everyone was silent, when a little girl popped around the corner. She had dark brown hair, and big blue eyes. She was 4 years old and had blue jean overalls on and a white shirt underneath it. She was holding a blanket that was different colors. Jesse sighed. "Abby. You know you're supposed to knock."

"Sowwy." She said quietly. "She is so, cute!" Haley said. Jesse walked towards her and picked her up. He put her on his right side facing them. "Guys, this is Abby, my step-sister." Jesse said. "Say hi." Jesse said softly to Abby. "Hi." She said so quiet they could barely hear her.

She was quiet for a while and was looking at all of them when she said, "Who's dat?" Pointing to Peyton. "I tink I see hwer bwefore." Abby said. "That's Peyton." Jesse said pushing her a little towards Peyton. She went towards her and they started talking. Brooke and Haley went to talk to her too.

"So, Jesse, where's your hoop?" Nathan said. Jesse laughed a little. "Out back." He said and then he turned to Abby. "Abby, where's Jeff and Christiana?" He asked. "Day at work." She said. "They left you here, alone?" Jesse said shocked. "Yah but day said you be back in a fue minutes." Abby said. She was talking louder now, that she was getting used to them.

"Do you know what time they left?" Jesse asked. "Da micwowave said 1, 3, 0." Abby said. Jesse looked at his alarm clock. It said 2:20. Jesse shook his head, "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Yah." She said. "Why don't you go play with your dolls." Jesse said. "Otay." Abby said.


End file.
